


The Secrets of Llulla - A Twi'lek's Secret

by Heshen



Series: The Secrets of Llulla [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Old Republic Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heshen/pseuds/Heshen
Summary: A Jedi Youngling named Eva overhears something she wasn't meant to.Date: 17 BTC/3670 BBYEight months post "The Secrets of Llulla - Troskohn and the Twi'lek"
Series: The Secrets of Llulla [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1216836
Kudos: 2





	The Secrets of Llulla - A Twi'lek's Secret

She wasn’t allowed out of the youngling’s areas of the Jedi Temple, but after so many years of being a slave, the young green Twi'lek named Eva didn’t care for such rules. She was finally free, and if she wanted to go elsewhere then that was what she was going to do.

The Temple was a maze. Though she had been here only a few months, she was still getting lost. She ran behind pillars and other supports every time she came across another Jedi, making sure to pull her loose white robes with her lest they gave away her location; a fear instilled in her when captive – you could trust no one, for those who you met would either ransom you back to your owners or keep you themselves. She didn’t know which way she was going, but in her efforts to find the outside she stumbled upon something else entirely. Something that she had never seen before: two Jedi were arguing. 

As Eva peeked at them from around the corner, she recognised them both. As strange as that would be having not been at the Temple for long, but she knew that both of them had been there that day. The day she had been taken away from Nar Shaddaa and brought to Coruscant. A brown-haired Cathar with striped silvery fur and bright red eyes was in the midst of a heated debate with a grey-skinned Rattataki with a purple tattoo on the left side of his face that concealed a long scar. Eva couldn’t put names to the two, but the Cathar had been one of the ones that had rescued her…or more accurately had taken her from the person who had freed her. She didn’t know who that person who freed her was. He had seemed nice, but the Jedi said otherwise. That he was from bad people who did bad things. 

She turned her head to check for anyone else, feeling her striped lekku turn with her. With the corridors empty, she returned to peeking around the corner, trying to hear what they were arguing about.  
“…can’t do this any more!” The Cathar was saying, he sounded desperate. “Look, he shouldn’t even be outside of a kolto tank. He’s still injured, confused. When he isn’t asleep, he’s not at all cognisant. Yet, despite that, you _still_ wish to drag him through all of this? What for?”  
“I asked you to do something, not to question it.” The Rattataki’s response was more scathing, like scolding an impudent child. Eva didn’t like it. “The reasons why he is awake now or whether he’s all there is not my concern. He’s awake. What I am doing is protocol, no matter my personal opinion or whether it suits the objective. The Human will have to speak to the Council, no matter his condition or your objections. Whatever the outcome, you will continue with what you are doing.” 

Eva backed off from the scene, quite aware that she was not at all meant to have overheard, and bumped into something soft.  
“Eva! What are you doing here?” Eva froze. The debate between the two Jedi ceased as both Cathar and Rattataki regarded her. She giggled and looked back at who she had bumped into. The larger and kindly purple Twi'lek that locked her gaze was the Jedi in charge of the youngling area that she had escaped from. Oops.  
“Hmm, it’s the Twi'lek that you rescued from the Sith, Xu'Lorun.” The Rattataki glanced at the Cathar before he turned to her and gave her a soft smile. Eva started twirling the end of her left lek.  
“I was trying to find fresh air and got lost…” She looked at the Jedi who had clearly been looking for her, digging at the ground with her foot in an attempt to seem embarrassed. “…maybe I should go back now…” 

Eva let the Twi'lek lead her back to where she had escaped from. She didn’t say a word of what she had overheard to anyone.


End file.
